glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Glitz Pit Highschool/@comment-26037869-20170127231535
i found a beta version of gph in my documents, for some reason. here it is, for some reason. Author's Note: Thanks for reading story I hope you read story and like it please leave criqiuteisism in the comments thanks and sorry for my bad englis. Chapter 1: Chapter 1 It was 5.3 PM in the mourning, and but suddenly there was a yelling from downstairs! "TUBBA" scroached Tubba's Mom from downstairs "What" said Tubba and he is infused. "Get down here or you will be late!" For scool. "UH OH!" answered Tubba, and he crumbled down the stairs! He grabbed refridgetraitor and eat and pushed Tubba's Mom out of the way because he is in rush mode!!!! He put on his coot and boats and explasimed out the door! Fourteeneously, Tubba's Bus was still there! "WAIT FOR ME" crowed Tubba and he were about to hop into bus UNTIL ALL OF A SUDDEN!?!?!?!?! "Sorry, too late" says Bus. "See you later idiot." and Bus pile drives away. "no" says Tubba and he starts to chase the bus! "Come back to me! I swear I will not be late again!" Tubba will be about to grab the bus UNTIL ALL OF A SUDDEN the bus unleashes a spike trap! "Ooh ouch" says Tubba as he steps on the spikes! Tubba tripes and fails down. He lands in a pile of concrete cement sidewalk. Sunnedly, a super cool Fearorri zooms past at 600 kill of meters per 3 gallon of gas hours and sclooshes mud all over Tubba's brand new gazedo and creams at him. "Ha ha ha! See you later poop butt! Ha ha ha." "No" says Tubba "How could this day getting any worst" and then THUDNER CRACKLED and it started to reign. "No" says Tubba "I'm allorgic to reign!" and Tubba sprinkled to the school as fastedly as possible! 3 hours later, Tubba finally crobbled up to the school! "Hiff hiff hiff" puffs Tubba as he is not breathing. "I have finally made it..." He watched his watch and it was 7.4 PM!!! "OH NO!" pankicked Tubba, "IF I AM NOT HURRIED, I WILLN'T MAKE IT TO MY CLASS!" Sunnedly, the school amountments were playing. "HELLO STUDENTS" yell amountments, "JUST REMEMBER IF YOU ARE LATE YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! BYE." "No" says Tubba, "No" and he runs up the stair. He crushes down the englis room door and sits down on a desk. "Ha ha! I am made it!" "Nope" says Boatie Guy, the teacher. "You are late. Leave my class and go to the prinsicles office immeatietely. Hwa hwa hwa hwa hwa hwa hwa hwa" and Boatie Guy drop kick ladle smashes Tubba out of the classes room. "This is not a faire." says Tubba. Tuba could not truely applesihate his surrounds. The school looked appsaludely HIRRABLE. The floor was falling down, and the sealing were Tubba stepped on the floor, and it chateaued. He almost feeled in, but he was the stronger. He locked down into holl. "Help" says man "I felled, and there is no way to get back up." "Sorry" says Tubba, "I don't know who you are!" and he leaves. He went back down stair. There were a launch room. The tables were made out of RUST and there was a pile of skeletons in the corner! The food looked OK. "Hmmmm" says Tubba. "Where is the prinsicles ovice?" But then he saw it. Tubba left, and he went down the hall way. There were a flcuekred lights, and this made the hall way very dark almost, but not really. Only sometimes. "O'" and then Tubba seened it! THERE WAS THE PRINSICLES OFFICE!!! AT LAST. He knockered on the door. "WHO IS THERE!!!!!!!!" yells a voice from teh other side of the door. "Me" says Tubba "OH OK COME IN" and the door opens. "UCK" says the prinsicle. "WHO IS BRING THIS GARB RAGE INTO MY OFFICE?!?" "Mr. Boatie Guy told me to go to here what do I do now" "WHO ARE YOU EVEN" splits prinsicle over Tubba's face. "I am Tubba! Peas to meat you. What are your name?" Tubba's smile beamed and it was blinding! A bus crashes outside. Screams. "MY NAME IS CHUBBA AND YOU ARE IN BIG TRUBBA TUBBA" smears Chubba. "THERE IS NO SMILING ALOUD IN THIS SCHOOL!" Chubba puchenes Tubba. "Ouch" says Tubba "Hey That wasn't very nice." "SHUT UP" says Prinsicle Chubba. "DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY. OK LET'S GO ON AN TEWER NOW." "k" says Tubba. And the tewer begain!